A Cousin From the Old Country
by FaithinBones
Summary: Daisy's distant cousin comes to stay with her for a little while. This is a birthday story for razztaztic. Happy Birthday MJ.


Wednesday is razztaztic's (MJ) birthday. Happy birthday.

I don't own Bones or Angel.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Daisy had barely been able to contain her excitement. She had received a letter from her distant cousin, Bill and she had been so happy to hear that he was going to be in the D.C. area for a few weeks and he planned on staying with her. Daisy hadn't seen Bill for about two years now and she was so excited she was beside herself with eagerness to share her good fortune.

"Oh Lancelot, you'll just love him. I've met him four times and he is just so sweet. He is always so kind and considerate and when he stays with me he buys groceries and cleans my apartment and he's just the sweetest thing."

Frowning, Sweets looked at Daisy and said, "Just how distant is this distant cousin of yours?"

Smiling, Daisy said, "Dad says that he's related to us through his mother's line. Bill did some genealogy work a few years ago and found out he had some cousins in America. He was an only child and his mother and father are dead. He told Dad that he really hated the idea that he was all alone in the world so he was really happy when he found Dad. Bill finally moved to America about ten years ago and he visits my parents and me once in awhile to reconnect. He is just so sweet. He always stays with me when he comes for his visit. That way we can stay up really really late and just talk and watch old movies and just have a good time."

Nodding his head, Sweets said, "How old is this distant cousin of yours?"

Smiling, Daisy said, "Oh, Bill refuses to say. He says he's older than he looks; but, he feels young and he doesn't like to tell people how old he is because then they would want to treat him like he's old when he isn't."

Frowning, Sweets asked, "How old does he look?"

Laughing, Daisy said, "Lancelot, there isn't any reason for you to be jealous. He's my cousin. I really like him; but, I would never have a physical relationship with him. It would be too icky. Besides, I think he's gay. I mean, he never dates or talks about girls. When he talks about anyone in his life, it's about some male friend of his. They get in awful fights; but, he says they make up. So you see. Bill is not a threat to our relationship, Lance. He's just my cousin and he's really very sweet. You'll see."

Nodding his head, Sweets said, "Yeah, I can't wait."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Two weeks later, Daisy came to work with her cousin, Bill in tow. Daisy had been so excited to show Bill off to her friends; so, she brought him to work. Walking in to the Jeffersonian, Daisy had led Bill by the hand and had walked with him to security to get him a day pass to the Lab. Once that was accomplished, Daisy had given Bill a quick tour of where she worked and then dragged Bill to Brennan's office.

Knocking on the doorframe of Brennan's office, Daisy walked in pulling Bill in with her. Seeing Agent Booth sitting in a chair facing Brennan's desk, Daisy turned to Bill and said, "This is your lucky day. That's Agent Booth. I know you're going to like him. He is just so nice."

Walking over to Brennan's desk, Daisy said, "Here is my cousin, Bill, I was telling you about, Dr. Brennan. Thank you for letting me bring him to work so that I can show him where I work. I really appreciate it."

Smiling, Brennan stood up and walked around her desk to stand in front of Bill. Reaching out her hand, Brennan said, "Hello, I hope you found the tour interesting. The Jeffersonian has a lot of very interesting exhibits."

Smiling, Bill took Brennan's hand in his and kissed it. "It's as fascinating as Daisy said it would be; but, I must say, she didn't tell me that her boss was so beautiful. I am so glad to meet you."

Standing up, Booth turned around and seeing Daisy's cousin for the first time said, "Shit."

Bill, also seeing Booth for the first time, said, "Shit, no way."

Angry, Booth said, "You're Daisy's cousin? Really?"

Scowling, Bill said, "I knew he had a cousin that looked like him; but, really, what are the odds that I was going to meet him, you, some day. Life doesn't work like that. Come on, this is impossible. There is no way, I should just run into you like this. Wait, the damn Powers That Be are screwing with me aren't they?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Screwing with you? What about me? It's bad enough I'm related to him, now I find out you're related to Daisy? This is bad. This is very bad. Wait, how did you get here, the sun is shining?"

Smiling, Bill rocked on his heels and said, "I took the subway and then took a service tunnel to the Jeffersonian parking garage and then met Daisy near the elevators. I guess you really do know who I am? Funny he never mentioned that he told you about me."

Folding his arms across his chest, Booth said, "Of course, he told me about you. He considers you a pain in the ass and wanted to make sure I know what you look like so I'd know to avoid you if I ever saw you coming towards me. I guess I wasn't quick enough."

Folding his own arms across his chest, Bill said, "Ha Ha. Very funny. You can take a piss you know. I'm here visiting Daisy not you. You're a smart ass just like him, you know?"

Brennan, unable to contain her curiosity any longer asked, "Booth, do you know Daisy's cousin?"

Turning and looking at Brennan, Booth said, "Yeah, I have a distant cousin that keeps in touch with me and he told me all about Bill."

A light bulb going off in her head, Daisy clapped her hands and said, "Oh, I know what's going on. Your cousin, must be Angel. Dr. Brennan, Bill is the lover of Agent Booth's cousin. I guess that means I'm related to Agent Booth. This is so exciting."

Hearing the words come out of Daisy's mouth, Bill turned to Daisy and said, "Are you out of your damn mind? I'm not gay and Angel is not my boyfriend. I love women. I am not gay."

Laughing, Booth said, "Oh, I don't know, Angel says you're always hanging around him and he can never get rid of you. Of course, I always thought Angel was straight; but, since he talks about you all of the time, maybe I was wrong."

Furious, Bill said, "I am not gay. Angel is not gay. You people are bloody idiots. I'm leaving. Daisy, I don't like you talking about me like that. I'm going back to your apartment and we're going to have a bloody long talk when you get home tonight."

Turning around, Bill walked across Brennan's office and out of the doorway, muttering to himself in a very indignant manner.

Daisy, shrugging her shoulders said, "I'm sorry, all he ever talks about is Angel. I just assumed that Angel was his boyfriend."

Smiling, Booth said, "No problem, Daisy, my cousin, Angel, says that Bloody William is a real pain in the neck."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Happy birthday, MJ. I hope you like it.


End file.
